Under the sea
by MonsterHighIsMyLife
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Phil, he was having his usual stroll along the beach, no one around him, and then he sees him, the most beautiful man on the planet…or Merman in the sea.


Under The Sea

By MonsterHighIsMyLife

A/N: This is phan phan phan. Of course that's what we all want, right? Just a little bit of fluff, inspired by the little mermaid. I hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you would also, please R&R, honesty but niceness. Okay here we go!

Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Phil, he was having his usual stroll along the beach, no one around him, and then he sees him, the most beautiful man on the planet…or Merman in the sea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil, if I did, we'd all probably know about it. By the way, none of these facts about mermaids are true.

Chapter One: Just another normal day?

The salty air blew against his pale face, his cheeks rosy red from the cold, and his raven hair mangled by the wind. But Phil didn't really care at all, he just loved being near the water, he always wondered why. Maybe he really was Fish Boy he thought to himself, chuckling. He strolled a little more, keeping a close, but not to close distance from the waves. He glided along the shoreline, his face smiling and hands in pockets. It was much more peaceful today; no one else was around. He continued his walk along the beach when he noticed a hand sticking out from under a rock. Thinking fast, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and lifted the heavy stone revealing a boy, he looked a little younger than him; he had brown, curly hair, slightly tanned skin and…a long blue tail? Phil gasped. He was looking at a mermaid, um, merman, and he couldn't believe it. Then, the merman began to move, his eyes flickered open and Phil hid quickly behind a nearby boulder. His chocolate eyes darted around, as if looking for the person who had saved him from being crushed to death. Phil watched as he slowly dragged his tail along the sand onto the rocks and starred off into the distance. Waves crashed behind him as wind blew on his brown hair, the sun setting in the backround as if something out of a movie. Phil wouldn't stop watching, he starred at this beautiful boy before him, Phil felt cupids arrow pierce his heart as he watched his new true love begin to sing to the open air before him. His song was melodic and warm, it could send anyone to sleep just with one line, even Phil was pinching himself so he wouldn't dose off right there, the words were full of meaning,

"Blues and Greens, in the sea,

For the many of hearts, they come from below,

With the fish in the sea, oh all I want to be is,

In the sea, Ahhahhahhahhahhaahhhh.

My world is where I want to be,

Forever, and let me be free,

Under the s-."

Phil had slipped and yelped causing the mermans beautiful song to be interrupted. The brown haired boy looked at Phil and cowered covering his face,

"P-p-please. D-d-ont cut me in h-h-halve." He wimpered in a medium sounding, slight brittish accent. Phil watched as the boy before him started to break into tears. Phil ran up to him and didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around the merman. The boy started to calm down and looked Phil in the eyes, Phil blushed,

"I'm not going to dissect you. I would never do that to anyone or anything." He said softly, Dan smiled,

"T-thank-you." He replied. They made eye contact for a while until Phil realised he was still holding the boy in his arms. He pulled back and blushed,

"I-im Phillip. But, you can call me Phil." Phil said smiling,

"I don't have a name." he said. Phil frowned,

"Can I call you…Dan?" He said cheerfully. Dan smiled,

"I like that name…Phil." Phil stood up about to leave,

"I won't tell anyone, Dan, promise." Phil said, as Dan jumped up and hugged him, nothing supporting him but Phil's arms. I love you Phil thought,

"By the way I can read minds." Dan said Phil's mouth agape before Dan leaned in a placed a big, wet, salty kiss on his lips. Dan pulled away and slipped to the ground, all of a sudden, legs started to replace Dan's tail and he was now standing,

"What?" Phil was shocked, he didn't know mermen could change into humans, Dan looked to Phil,  
"True loves kiss." Dan said quietly,

"Pardon?" Phil said, Dan smiled and kissed Phil again,

"True loves kiss can break the spell!" Dan smiled as Phil blushed again,

"What spell?" Phil asked,

"When I was young, I found a shell buried in my back garden, I went down to the beach with it and started swimming, on the end of the shell was small writings, Speak merman merman merman and you will become a merman. Of course I didn't believe it and I did it. I turned into a merman and was pulled out to sea by the waves. I never saw my family again." Dan finished. He stood up and sat down on o rock,

"I have nowhere to go." He said sadly. Phil thought for a moment and ran to Dan,

"You can come live with me?" Dan looked up at Phil,

"I would love to live with you, Phil."

THE END

A/N: Was that okay, or was it terrible, please tell me. Review kindly and honestly and I will post more Phan fluff, also, my instagram is phan_4_life_photogirl_36. Thank you very much, bye.

MonsterHighIsMyLife

 **O O**

 **U**

(That's a smiley face sickos. JK. It can be whatever you want.) ;D


End file.
